


A Lie With The Lights Off

by LordTraco



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ardyn enjoys messing with Prompto, Chocobros - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Prompto needs lots of hugs, Smut, Songfic, Spoilers for Chapter 13, alcohol mention, and gets lots of hugs, some mental torture, the tiniest smut in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTraco/pseuds/LordTraco
Summary: Inspired by Jhameel's song, "Shut Up", Ardyn messes with Prompto's mind, then leaves him to his three lovers with a present and a whole lot of doubt.





	1. Nothing Makes Sense

“Why am I here again? Hmm? Is it that I might have heard you shoot a pistol?” Ardyn said to his silent prey’s questioning gaze. The eyes that used to hold such contempt, fear, hope, and pain now looked so resigned and broken. He loved this stage. The deprivation of company and sustenance for such a long period made his captive much easier to convince. Ardyn could proclaim the sky to be green and Prompto’s hazy mind would not denounce the possibility. A gentle caress of the chin mirrored one of their first true meetings, though the gunslinger could not pull away this time.

“I… Am tied up. I don’t have my pistol.” Prompto drawled out though it hurt to speak. He had to speak. He had to deny the absurdities Ardyn spoke before they could rattle in his brain and start to make sense.

Ardyn laughed lightly, kissing the helpless man on the forehead, easily shifting into the shape of his beloved prince-turned-king.

Prompto turned his head away, the only movement he could manage in the contraption.

“Prom.” A gentle hand far too cold to be Noct’s returned his gaze to his friend. Not his friend. Ardyn. “Prom can we try something?”

Prompto shook his head lightly. Despite himself, he hoped that maybe, just maybe, this person impersonating Noctis would do what Noct would. Would keep up the act and respect his boundaries just like his friend always did.

As if not seeing or feeling his response, the doppelganger continued on. “I would like permission… to be deadly to each other.”

No. He tried to say, but a kiss silenced his protest.

“You are my obsession.” Now it was Ignis’s voice, with the piercing gaze of the eyes he should no longer have. Prompto knew. He knew they were fake. He knew this wasn’t Ignis, but…

The lights flickered overhead and died out.

The kiss came again and this time Prompto returned it. He imagined it was Cindy. Or Ignis. Or Aranea. Anyone but Ardyn. A lover. There was no light to prove it wasn’t. If it was a lie, he had to fight it to stay sane. But this wasn’t a lie. He was being kissed, that’s all Prompto knew. A rough kiss that was strange and unwanted, but desperately craved for touch as he was, he granted himself reprieve.

The kiss ended and the light flickered on once more. Ardyn stood there in front of him, pleased.

“Did you make me out to be a lie with the lights off?” he teased. “Tell me what you’re thinking, darling. Who did you want me to be?”

Prompto stayed silent, but his eyes fiercely gazed back at Ardyn as they had back when he was first captured.

“Feisty, aren’t you?” Ardyn slapped him, “ _I said_ tell me what you’re thinking of, darling.” His tone shifted from harsh to sweet in the span of single sentences.

Prompto snapped his head back to glare at Ardyn, fire burning behind his eyes. A sneer of disgust was followed by the croaking out of words even he himself was surprised at the harshness of.

“Would you like my heart upon a platter?” He spit, “Do you hit me just to hear me call you _bitch_ and master? I can’t take it anymore so SHUT UP!!”

“Both have lovely rings to them.” Ardyn said after a moment.

“Bitch-“ Cindy stood before Prompto, speaking, but in a blink-

“-and Master” Noctis chided, replacing her, “sound fitting.-”

“-But watch your language.” Ignis scolded, now in place of Noctis.

“Stop being them!” Prompto wheezed out.

“Begging, hm?” Ardyn asked. “Not surprising~ That kiss was practically begging for love~ Well…”

He snuck closer, whispering against Prompto’s ear so he could feel the only warmth in this whole building against his skin. “I’m about to make you beg for more than just love~”

Prompto’s mind sluggishly raced through the many possible meanings held in those words while Ardyn left the room chuckling. It couldn’t be good.

 

When his friends found him an hour later, nothing made sense. The sky was green, he was an MT, and he had been fed decent food by Ardyn just before being rescued. It was only when his face went flushed that he realized what was meant by begging for more than just love.

He’d been fed a strong aphrodisiac and probably alcohol. A parting gift from Ardyn, no doubt, and a last attempt to embarrass and unnerve them all before facing him.

Prompto would have laughed it off, sex was one of the best ways they had to express their trust in one another. The four had grown so accustomed to each other, learned each other’s bodies, each other’s scars, weaknesses, preferences. Sure, Gladio didn’t always elaborate on every scar, and Prompto kept his bracelet on. But there was vulnerability and trust so abundant that many times Prompto had been almost willing to take off his bracelet (except he was always too horny to want to ruin the mood).

Except… now it would become apparent how little trust there was. Now he would question how real they all were. Now the vulnerability would show just how much he was hiding, just how little he could trust in himself or the others.

 

“Such a heartfelt reunion, why not celebrate?” The voice crowed through the room.

“SHUT UP ARDYN!” Prompto growled out.


	2. Worth Every Single Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is saved! But in his inebriated state, he's finding the loving contact a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet, but next chapter has a tiny bit.

“Prompto!” Noctis yelled in relief as he caught his friend. Gladio smashed the contraption that had been holding him an extra time just for good measure.  
  
Prompto’s face flushed even more as he was enveloped in a warm hug, though the warmth seemed to settle lower despite his best attempts otherwise.  
  
“Somethin’ the matter?” Gladio asked gruffly. With Noctis’s hug making Prompto question how real his friends were, the gravelly voice and way Gladio intoned his questions to insinuate his true feelings was grounding. Ardyn could easily slip into both Noct’s and Ignis’s speech patterns, but his Gladio impressions never were quite right. With a sigh, Prompto allowed himself to loosen somewhat into the hug, accepting reality.  
  
And in his moment of acceptance, Prompto was bombarded with many senses all at once. Noctis’s smell, his warmth, his closeness… A certain part of his body stood at attendance. Prompto wanted nothing more than to bite his king’s ear and whisper sultry remarks or pitiful begging until his every sense exploded in bliss.  
  
Prompto shivered and pushed Noct away, covering his face in his hands as he tried to will the thoughts away. With him on his knees in his tight pants (He vowed to burn these bad luck pants the moment he was able), it was plain for Gladio and Noctis to see his problem. Prompto hated himself for being glad that Ignis was blind at the moment. But preserving at least the impression of a tiny shred of dignity within the royal advisor’s mind felt like his world’s only saving grace.  
  
“Morning wood, eh?” Gladio chuckled. “Maybe the sun’s come up after all.”  
  
“Gladio!” Ignis scolded, turning his face in the direction of the Shield. Despite his slightly impaired ability to glare, Gladio avoided looking at him all the same in favor of patting Prompto’s shoulder.  
  
“Nothing to be ashamed of, our king is rather sexy.” Gladio almost fucking purred and Prompto lost whatever sliver of control he had left and launched himself at Gladio, kissing the Shield roughly before comprehension was even a possibility for either of them.  
  
“Is this really the time?” Noctis asked, upset at pushed away after hugging his closest friend moments after reuniting. As he got up, ready to start up an argument, a voice sounded through the speakers.  
  
“Such a heartfelt reunion, why not celebrate?” Ardyn’s voice sweetly crowed through the room.  
  
“SHUT UP ARDYN!!!” Prompto growled with such ferocious hatred, the other three blinked in fear, then absolute loathing towards the dumbest being in all of Eos who dared make their Prompto so angry.  
  
It was Ignis who first acknowledged the words Ardyn had used and deduced a probability that made the man flush and adjust his glasses. “Prompto, did he perchance… intoxicate you?”  
  
Prompto’s sudden rush of energy that came with the boundless hatred he felt for Ardyn dwindled to an icy pain at Ignis’s words. He had been embarrassed, that he could deal with… but this was shame. The gunslinger buried his face into the Shield’s damn wonderful smelling bare chest and nodded.  
  
“He says yeah,” Gladio helpfully translated, scooping up Prompto into his arms. “I think we should get to some beds, get him some water until it’s all calmed down.”  
  
Prompto did make the attempt not to be turned on by Gladio picking him up as easily as picking up a pillow. He really did. He failed miserably, however, so he shifted his focus to Noctis, who had said nothing since Ardyn’s teasing. Who had sounded and looked hurt when he’d pushed him away and-  
  
“N-noct I’m sorry.” His voice warbled out as he was carried somewhere. A part of his brain vehemently denied that any beds could possibly exist in this gray-stone hellscape.  
  
A grunt of acknowledgement was all he got in response.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I… I wanted to. I was going to. You smelled too good. Please, please don’t hate me.” Tears brimmed in his eyes.  
  
“Noct’s just pissed you jumped me instead’a him, he couldn’t hate you if he tried, Prom.” Gladio offered, patting his back lightly once setting him down on a bed they’d reached.  
  
Noctis looked upset until his eyes met Prompto’s and he saw the tears in the blonde’s eyes. “Prompto…” He said, reaching for his friend gently, all other emotions gone besides love and pity.  
  
Prompto flinched.  
  
The room almost felt colder. Noctis’s eyes were searching for answers, Gladio was looking at him in confusion, and Ignis tilted his head at the sudden silence.  
  
Prompto couldn’t bare it and shut his eyes, making the tears stream down his cheeks. “He looked like you. He looked like everyone. Gentle and caring but only to break me… I guess he succeeded. I’m broken.”  
  
Noctis gripped his shoulder tight, pulling his friend into a much tighter hug. “You aren’t broken! And I know what broken is! It’s when you find out you just kicked your friend off a train and searched everywhere for him… forever wondering if he hated you, if he was ok...” Noctis wiped at the tears forming in his own eyes, his voice cracking and heart-wrenchingly sad. “I’m broken without you guys, I can’t…”  
  
The older two joined the hug.  
  
“We are all here, there is no need for any of us to feel broken, now is there?” Ignis’s question seemed much more a finality.  
  
“You can say that again, Iggy.” Gladio squeezed the group tight for a moment, then graciously allowed them all to breathe again.  
  


When he could breathe, Prompto looked to each of them, then sighed. “I… I need-“  
  
“We know. Tell us how you want it.” Gladio said gently.  
  
“N-noct is it okay if… can…” Prompto lost his words, letting them die off.  
  
“Once you have taken some water, we are at your beck and call.” Ignis said, returning with a glass of water, which Prompto took and drank greedily despite protests and warnings to do otherwise. The cool water against his dry mouth felt like heaven, and he was pretty sure his nausea immediately afterward was worth it.  
  
And the bedroom eyes he was getting from Noctis? Worth every single hell he’d faced.


	3. Dicks Exist Question Mark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited smut turns out to just be a bunch of terrible puns and then things take a turn.

With renewed vitality and a confidence that was still very much borrowed, Prompto unzipped his pants, taking Noctis’s hand and leading it to the tented boxers. The heat from Noctis’s ever warm hands through the fabric encouraged him further.   
  
“Got you boxed in~” Prompto smiled at his own joke, heart blossoming anew when Noctis scoffed and turned his blushing face away.   
  
“Didn’t we ban dumb jokes from the bedroom?” Noctis said, joining Prompto on the small bed, hand still in place.   
  
“Not this one specifically.” Prompto said, pulling up his knees and capturing Noct’s hands between his thighs. “Caught ya like a fish on a rod~”   
  
“That’d be more fitting if I was giving you head. Or are you saying you want that?” Noctis asked. Prompto peeked over Noctis for a moment to see Gladio and Ignis having their own fun. Relieved he wasn’t leaving anyone feeling lonely, he nodded to his friend. His lover. His key through which he unlocked true support, love, and care. And sex.  
  
He was a little disappointed when freeing his dick from his boxers and the tight hold of a fiery hand was all it took to make him come, but as his eyes drooped in tired bliss, everything swirled away into much-needed sleep.

…

When he awoke, he was in Noct’s arms. Not Noct, no. He pushed himself out of bed with a scream, fleeing to the corner as three awoke. Noctis awoke in full battle mode, tossing away his usual grogginess in favor of outright panic that his friend was hurt. But as he threw off the covers and approached Prompto, the gunslinger’s fear only escalated.   
  
“Not real, not real, you won’t trick me! Not again, Ardyn!!” Prompto spat, shuddering and pressing himself into the corner as much as possible. His voice only got louder the closer Noctis tried to get. “STAY AWAY!!!”   
  
“Prompto, what is the matter?” Ignis asked, approaching slowly alongside Gladio.   
  
“No more, please, no more.” Prompto reduced to begging, but screamed when Noctis took another step forward.   
  
“Noctis, give him some space.” Gladio said, gently gripping his shoulder.  
  
Noctis pushed him off with a glare. “He’s upset in a corner and you want me to just leave him??”   
  
“It would seem that he cannot trust the truth in our existence at the moment. Especially yours.” Ignis said, approaching Prompto calmly, stopping a little ways away and sitting against the wall as well.   
All went quiet as Noctis begrudgingly gave some space and returned to the bed with Gladio, both still eyeing them curiously.   
  
After a minute, Prompto calmed some, turning to Ignis. “What are you doing?” He asked, words still laced with a hint of distrust and skepticism.  
  
“Keeping watch.”  
  
It took Prompto a moment to notice the absurdity of the statement, then snorted out a laugh that set them all a bit more at ease.   
  
“Iggy.”  
  
The Advisor gently held out a hand in his direction. “If you would allow me your hand, I promise I will keep an eye on you.”  
  
With a small chuckle, Prompto reached a hesitant hand to Ignis. He almost pulled away upon contact with the ice-cold fingers, but remembered Ignis always had cold hands. Ignis pulled his hand gently closer to his blind eye.   
  
“Gotta keep an eye on me literally now?” Prompto asked, shuffling slightly closer with a yawn.  
  
“Indeed.” Ignis kissed his knuckles lightly and dropped their hands back to the floor between them.  
  
Prompto took a couple moments before yawning once more and leaning against Ignis’s shoulder and dozing off.   
  
“Oh don’t be jealous, Noct, we all know Iggy’s mom talents can’t be beat.” Gladio’s words were the last he heard before drifting back to sleep.


	4. Kisses and Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wakes up and everything is lovely and fluffy.

Prompto awoke again in Ignis’s lap, still holding his hand. His own heat had made Ignis’s hands no longer ice cold, and this simple feeling reinforced his trust in this reality.

  
Blinking blearily, Prompto looked around the room. Noctis and Gladio were sleeping in the bed closest to them, the bed he’d shared with Noct last night until…

  
He tensed and squeezed Ignis’s hand ever so slightly, only to feel it squeeze back comfortingly. Rolling a little, Prompto looked up at Ignis to see a soft smile on the blind man’s face.

  
“Thank you for skipping out on beauty rest for my sake” He said softly, smiling up at Ignis. The advisor’s eyebrows went up in response, but nothing was said, so Prompto continued. “And the eye puns were silly, don’t get me wrong, but don’t push yourself. If it ever bothers you bad, I’m here, we’re all here, I-“

  
“Prompto, you truly are astounding.” Ignis said, in a way only he could pull off. Like mixing flavors that shouldn’t go together into a fantastic blend, he also could manage to put conflicting emotions into simple sentences. Right now, a peak of exasperation, admiration, annoyance, and love, all wonderfully expressed at once.

  
When Prompto made no response, the Advisor continued, “You have undergone what is by all accounts a traumatic experience, and yet your topmost priority remains the comfort of those around you.”

  
“That’s just how I love. Besides, what’s a few mind games compared to-“

  
“We will /not/ compare our experiences in such a way.” Ignis scolded harshly, “Diminishing that which has occurred only proves to impede acceptance and necessary accommodations.” Prompto knew he was talking about how Ignis had clung to the hope of regaining sight right after he’d lost it, and that week of arguing simply to get him to use a cane.

  
Prompto wondered what similarities his own situation held. Diminishing what had happened wouldn’t help him not flinch at Noct’s touch, he had to accept and face it. Fiddling with his bracelet with his free hand, he wondered if now was the right time to confide in them about the truth of his… heritage. “Ignis, um…”

  
He was cut off by the squeak of a bed and the familiar grumble of Noctis awakening. Prompto turned his head in time to see Gladio get up and Noctis use the opportunity to steal all of the covers.

  
“Good morning, Gladio. Would you mind handing me an Ebony, seeing as our chocobo has taken up residence on my lap?” Ignis said with a coy smile.

  
Gladio barked out a laugh, soliciting more unhappy grumbles from the royal burrito. “You want anything, Prom? Got some hi-elixers in here, some potions, ebony… cup noodles.” He said the last words with utmost reverence, which he felt was warranted in their current state of fuck-shittery that left them without any other means of making food. Alongside his normal love of it, of course.

  
“Gimme a hello-elixer, please.” He said before getting a pillow to the face. Noct shuffled back into the covers, now wrapped up like a cocoon. Prompto couldn’t tell if the pillow had been for the pun or the talking, but it had spooked Ignis all the same.

  
Prompto slowly pushed the pillow to Ignis’s face with a soft “boop” to reassure him all was safe.

  
Ignis ran his warm hand through Prompto’s greasy, unkept hair to the same effect. The touch was soothing, and Prompto relaxed at the familiar tenderness no one else could ever hope to duplicate.

  
When Gladio returned with the drinks, he placed one in Ignis’s awaiting hand, and the hi-elixer on Prompto’s torso. The Shield then sat down in front of Ignis, smoothly sliding Prompto to his own lap. “Go stretch your legs, Iggy, it’s my turn.” He said with a kiss to the man he was facing. The kiss required leaning over some, meaning Prompto got chiseled abs pressed against his face for a moment. A true gift of the Six. A Six Pack of abs. Prompto snickered at his unsaid pun, which made Gladio tense up a bit before sitting up to no longer squish Prompto.

  
“Still ticklish, ey big guy?”

  
A small chuckle and a gentle noogie to the hair was his response.

“My hair!”

  
“Looks better like that, choco-butt.”

  
Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, or just the fact that he’d slept close to Ignis that night, but either way, Prompto’s first instinct was not to deny the accusation, but instead make a “kweh” sound. His cuteness was unparalleled, and joy consumed his heart when Gladio began laughing and Ignis’s face went red. Cuteness always brought out the cuddly part of Gladio that always seemed so impossible when hidden behind his anger. Cuteness brought out a similarly unexpected side of Ignis, but as he’d said: it’s Gladio’s turn.

  
“Kiss me too?” Prompto begged with the best puppy dog eyes known to man. He put the elixir to the side and leaned upwards.

  
Gladio met him halfway, kissing him so tenderly, as if both of them might shatter to pieces should this not be taken delicately. The brush of his bristly beard (or whatever you called that unshaven mess) tickled pleasantly as they kissed deeper, heads tilting slightly. Gladio still took it slow and gentle.

  
Prompto remembered once asking the Shield why he was always so careful in his kisses. He had been expecting an “I don’t want to hurt you” or some similar cocky dig at his lovers being delicate compared to him. But as it turned out, it was the opposite. The big man had insecurities just as they all did, especially when it came to being emotionally vulnerable. He didn’t want roughness when it came to kisses or sex, no, he wanted an escape from the painful world he lived in. Gladio, a wall of muscle and anger in battle, was the delicate, hesitant one in these situations. The one time Prompto had experimentally bitten him during a kiss, the look of horror and hurt had nearly killed him.

  
But just as Prompto knew well what Gladio liked and disliked, the opposite was true as well. As they finished the kiss, Gladio bit ever so slightly into Prompto’s bottom lip. It was the closest he could ever get to a hickey from Gladio, but the small dull sting that lingered a couple minutes was grounding. A reminder of Gladio.

  
“If you guys are done with your make-out session, can we have breakfast?” Noctis grumbled. Prompto wasn’t quite sure when the king had woken up, but the tent in his pants said it might be due to the sound of their kissing. Gladio and Prompto sheepishly nodded as Noctis headed for the bathroom.

  
“I believe I should record the sounds you two make whilst kissing, that was the quickest he’s ever woken to a non-dangerous situation.” Ignis said coyly.

  
“IF YOU DO, IGNIS, I’M RECORDING PROMPTO’S ‘KWEH’ IN REVENGE!” Noctis could be heard yelling from the bathroom. Ignis’s face and ears reddened as he cleared his throat, not giving any response.

  
“I call dibs on bathroom next!” Said Prompto once the door opened. He spent a couple minutes in there, admittedly catching up on the solo Kings Knight adventure. While part of him wanted nothing more than to constantly be surrounded by his friends, after what had happened, the ability to /choose/ when to be alone was so important to him. When the thought of Ardyn came to his mind, he shoved it back down by focusing on his game.

  
When five minutes had gone by and no one checked up on him, he got antsy. They were all ok, right? He hadn’t been left alone again, right? Ardyn hadn’t… hadn’t swooped in and slit all their throats while he was taking a dump, right?? Or convinced them to leave him behind as a useless MT unit??? Or.

  
Prompto stopped himself, washed his hands and exited the bathroom. He felt like that meme guy coming back with a pizza and seeing everything on fire.

  
Noctis was up in the bunk of another bed, legs hanging down, on his phone.

 

Ignis was standing, grinning to himself, and Gladio…

Gladio was lying on another bed. Naked. And tied up.

  
Prompto looked up at Noctis with his best “Dude, my kingly dude, what the royal fuck?” face.

  
Noctis peered over his game with a shrug. “Don’t look at me, Ignis did it.”

  
“I am simply reaffirming my skill with knots.” Ignis said with a grin. 


	5. A Ride to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING  
> Despite a shaky start, the boys begin their fun.

“So what are your plans for him, Iggy?” Prompto asked, his mouth suddenly dry. If you’d told him yesterday (insomuch as anything counted as days anymore) during his fight to keep upright just so he could breathe, that in less than 24 hours he’d be blessed with a naked, tied up, REAL Gladio… Damn.  
  
“He did say it was his turn with you, still, if you will have him.”  
  
“I-I mean of course but-“ Prompto looked from Ignis to Gladio and felt a tightness in his pants. “But you did all the tying and the-“   
  
“Iggy’s trying to pamper his chocobo, Prom.” Noctis said with a grin over his game. “We don’t wanna rush you with all you’ve been through, but if it helps to call the shots…”   
  
“And what better proof that we love ya than me all tied up?” Gladio said from the bed, his voice oozing with restrained want.   
  
Prompto blushed heavily. He was at a loss for how to deny this. For how to be insecure about this. Gladio was on the bed, naked, wanting him yet not pressuring him into anything. Ignis had tied up Gladio because he knew Prompto’s kinks… even the tiny ones. And Noctis… Noctis was staying up on the bed, keeping enough of a comfortable distance just in case after last night’s episode…  
  
He wanted them all. Had wanted all three of them so badly for so long. He’d wanted friends and touch and people to love him… Years and years of childhood loneliness mixed with his recent trauma bubbled up within him. The gratitude that it was over, the pain it had happened at all, the adoration of all three of those in this room right now… he couldn’t tell which of these his tears were for. Probably all of the above. That was always the right answer on multiple choices of the heart. Wasn’t that how he’d ended up with three lovers? Best decision of his life.   
  
“Shit, Prompto, crying’s not-“  
  
“We’ll untie him, don’t worry it’s-“  
  
“If this is not to your liking-“  
  
“I love you guys!” Prompto said through his sniffles. “I’m sorry if I’m killing the mood you’re all just. Perfect. Perfect and sexy and perfect!”   
  
“All true, but I’d be more perfect if you were in me right now. Or at least in my arms.” Gladio acquiesced at the notion of a glare from Ignis. You could be fifty miles away and do something wrong and just feel an Ignis glare upon your back. Some things never change.   
  
Prompto went to the ropes at Gladio’s arms and untied them, earning a hug from the big man as he lay atop his still spread legs.   
  
“I… I want this. I want all of you if I can, just. There are things I need to tell you after. Things you deserve to know be-before… but I want to trust nothing will change and… lose myself in all of you before that. If that’s ok? Maybe literally? Just. Just don’t let me forget or try to hide it after, ok?” Prompto said. It was tough to force out the words, especially while sitting on Gladio’s dick, but hey some things just can’t be helped. Well he could have not sat on the Shield’s dick, but that wasn’t an option he was ever going to pass up on.  
  
“You gonna be ok if I hug you?” Prompto heard Noctis ask from the bed, his phone down and off beside him.   
  
“Won’t know until you try. The Six know your hug skill is super low.” Prompto teased. A gentle hand entered his hair as Noctis jumped down. The touch was cool, but Ignis. Undeniably Ignis. So he bit his lip in anger when he flinched anyways. “It’s fine, it’s fine, cold hands make me flinch now. I still want this, I still demand a hug.”  
  
“You’re still on Gladio though.”  
  
“Sandwich me! Wait oreo me because sweetness!”   
  
Noctis lost no time tackling his friend with a hug. Gladio groaned at the slight friction and added weight of two teens laying atop him.   
  
“Prom, I love you, we love you so much.” Noctis said, hugging his lover in the tightest hug he’d ever given. It was a gesture not lost on Prompto, who knew the king didn’t always like hugs or feel comfortable giving them most of the time. He leaned closer to Prompto, stopping as an afterthought before acting out of habit. “May I kiss you?” He asked.   
  
Prompto felt the breath on his lips, the beautiful blue of his eyes, and for a moment had to retreat with a closing of his eyes. His trust in reality wavered for a moment.   
  
“No.” He felt the room shift in energy, a knowledge that at any moment he could end all of this and go back to casual other things. It was empowering and fantastic, but ending this wasn’t what he wanted. “No, but may I kiss you?” Prompto asked, looking to Noct once more, feeling the tension of the hand in his hair and Gladio at his back lessen.   
  
“Always!” Noctis said, stunned from the almost rejection. His heart was doing backflips, just as it had in their early days of dating, when everything was new and boundaries had to be felt out. As keen as the king was for keeping lovemaking like a well rehearsed play, not changing a good thing, lulling into predictable motions he could practically sleep through if it wasn’t literally an exercise… Prompto’s tongue tangling gently with his, probing as if in search of something, his breathing shallower than he remembered of their usual kisses so long ago… Everything was so different, yet still so… so Prompto. All thoughts finally left him when Prompto ended the kiss with a smile.   
  
“Everyone strip. Please.” Prompto said as casually as one would ordering a drink at a restaurant. He didn’t have experience leading a troop or teaching others how to use weaponry or having rank over anyone, so he defaulted to the casual, assured nature of addressing a waiter. Okay so his self-proclaimed dominance kink was about as tame as could be, but his request/order being taken was like insurance on the little house he was erecting in his pants.   
  
“I beat them all to it.” Gladio said sweetly. “Do I get a treat for it?”  
  
“What kind of treat would you like?” Prompto asked, shedding his own layers and leaving Gladio alone on the bed once more.   
  
“Fuck me?”   
  
“Manners, Gladio.” Ignis scolded lightly.  
  
“Fuck me, please?” Gladio corrected.   
  
“Of course. Noct, lube please?” Prompto held out an expectant hand.   
  
Noctis summoned up the necessary items, glad that only his weapons had been cut off from him. How else were they supposed to carry 99 of every curative, food ingredient, and useless nut and bolt they found on the ground? He shuddered lightly as he remembered the mithril shaft in his inventory. He suspected Ardyn hadn’t been talking about the shaft when he’d creepily said “Oh that’s my favorite”, but knowing Ardyn? Who knew.   
  
Prompto spread the lube on his hand and started easing Gladio’s hole open.   
  
“More! M-more please. I’m ready for two!” Gladio grunted, conflicted between demanding and begging.   
  
“No can do, big guy. We aren’t rushing this.” Prompto said over the sloppy sounds. Despite the others also stripping, Prompto’s eyes were locked on Gladio’s.   
  
“Please, please!” Gladio bucked his thighs up, hoping to get more pressure. He sounded desperate.  
  
With a languid movement, Prompto knelt down to Gladio’s dick, licking from the base to the tip as he continued his motions to open up the Shield’s ass. As an afterthought, he motioned Ignis and Noctis over. Ignis gave the best blowjobs, as they all knew, and he wanted to pamper Gladio. He wanted to orchestrate the best sex for all of them.   
  
In but a moment, Ignis was deepthroating Gladio, roughly in time with Prompto’s gentle thrusts. And with a quick silent command from the gunman, Noctis was on Gladio’s chest, pressing soft kisses to his neck, lips, and nipples.   
  
By the time he came down from his high, Prompto could easily fit three fingers in comfortably. The moans he could hear, half muffled by Noctis’s kissing, spurred him once more, ensuring the hole was stretched and relaxed sufficiently.   
  
“Gladio, do you still want me?” Prompto said, mentally slapping himself for how it sounded. He hoped Gladio would understand he was just asking whose dick the Shield wanted inside.   
  
“Always and forever.” Gladio said, his words smooth as silk. Though he said it to Prompto, he cradled Ignis’s cheek with one hand and locked eyes with Noctis above him. His entire heart lay in their caring, loving hands. And while in battle he would be hard as nails to protect them, baring the pain that might otherwise come their way… Here there was no pain. Here his heart could melt and vaporize, filling up the whole room they shared.   
  
Dammit he was sentimental. Damn those romance novels, he was so immersed in love.

Of course the moment was ruined the millisecond Prompto entered his hole.   
  
Music came out of nowhere and everywhere, as if the entire base was playing this one song through every speaker.   
  
…

  
It was the chocobo song. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh that silly Ardyn! :D *blatantly puts this in for my Ardyn-obsessed friend*
> 
>  
> 
> First time writing smut. Send any feedback you like.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess there's no turning back from smut now. If you've got any kinks or ideas, let me know in the comments. The more ideas I get, the more the wheels start turning and I actually don't leave this as an unfinished fic for eternity!  
> Seriously though, thanks for reading.


End file.
